


The Devil Is Very Fashionable

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anxiety, Boss/Employee Relationship, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Crushes, Drinking, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Craig Tucker, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Tweek Tweak, Personal Assistant Tweek Tweak, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek never thought he would work in a place that involves fashion, especially since he doesn't consider himself to be fashionable, but with him needing money and to avoid moving back with his parents, he had no choice. However, Tweek was surprised that his new boss happened to be his childhood crush and notorious asshole, Craig Tucker.Bonus Day: Work





	The Devil Is Very Fashionable

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, folks, the last story for this week. It's been fun writing all these stories for this week and I'm glad a lot of people seemed to enjoy the stories I've written. Anyways, now that this week is over, it's time for me to head back to writing more normal-ish stories, getting back to writing my multi-chapter stories, and coming up with new one shots. (By the way, I already have an idea for a one shot, so look forward to that when I'm done writing it).
> 
> So yeah, thank you for reading and enjoy the bonus story I've written for this day!

To be honest, I never thought I’d ever find myself here at one of the most well-known fashion columns in my town, after all, when it comes to fashion, I am by far from being fashionable. I can’t even be bothered to put any effort in my clothing choice whenever I leave my apartment. Still, I needed money, I’m still in school at the moment, and the only available job I could find was being the personal assistant to the CEO of Weekly Chic.

For now, I just gotta hope my hair doesn’t start springing up, I’ve added a lot of hair gel to make myself look presentable and less...Tweek. I even spent a good twenty minutes making my suit look good, and tying my tie. Oh god, I hope I’m not a mess.

“C.T. will meet with you now,” the receptionist said.

“Okay,” I said as I grabbed my resume and started heading down the long hallway towards the CEO's office. I don’t know much about this C.T. guy, all I know that he’s male, very gay, and has an eye on fashion, it’s why his column and advice for fashion is very popular with woman around town, and a few men. Even though, I don’t really understand nor really care that much for what I wear to begin with, it’s still an interesting read whenever I’m bored.

As I was about to enter the office, I see a girl suddenly burst through the door, she was running in tears as she ran past me. Judging from how she dressed compared to the other employees around here, I could only assume that she was another interviewer hoping to get the assistant job, but seeing her running and crying earlier, I felt my blood running cold.

“Come in,” I hear a slightly nasally voice telling me to come in.

I took a deep breath as I stepped inside, the moment I entered the CEO's office, I see a thin looking man hunched over at his desk, staring and reviewing some papers and photos that were scattered on his desk.

This must be the CEO, C.T.

“You must be my four o’ clock,” C.T. said as he barely lifted his head to look at me, his eyes were still on the photos.

“Um, t-that’s right, sir,” I said.

“Alright, do you have your resume?” C.T. asked.

“Yes, sir,” I walked over towards his desk and handed him my resume, “here you go,” I said.

The moment he actually lifted his head to look at my resume, I noticed that his face looked...familiar, but I wasn’t sure where.

“Hm….not much work experience here….and your paragraph on your skills are a bit vague on a few things...and was it really necessary that you can fold five paper hats in two minutes?” C.T. looked up at me with a confused expression.

“.....C-Craig? Craig Tucker? Is that you?” I suddenly realized who C.T. was. Craig Tucker, someone I knew from my childhood.

“....Do I know you from somewhere?” Craig asked.

“It’s me, Tweek Tweak,” I said.

“...Mmm...doesn’t ring a bell, I knew of a shop called Tweek Bros...something something, but that place has been closed down for years,” Craig said.

“Yeah, that was uh, that was my parents coffee shop before it went into bankruptcy.”

“...Coffee Boy!” Craig suddenly smiled as he remembered my nickname when we were kids. Of course he would remember that name.

I sighed, “yeah, that’s me, Coffee...Boy,” I said.

“My god, it’s been years. How have you been?” Craig smiled, his serious tone now gone.

“I’ve been good, man. It’s such a huge surprise to see you here. I didn’t know you’re the CEO of Weekly Chic,” I said.

“Well, I was always into fashion and blogs, so you know,” Craig shrugged.

“Well good for you man, you really made it big,” I chuckled.

“Yeah, I did I guess,” Craig smiled. He sat back in his chair before he focused on me, “so...what are you doing here? Last time we saw each other, you had mustard stains on your shirt after graduation, what brings you here?”

I sighed, “well...I kinda need a job since I got fired at my last one, and I would work at parent’s coffee shop, but you know...it went out of business after people stopped showing up,” I said.

“Yeah...you gotta admit, your dad’s coffee was terrible,” Craig said.

I sighed, “yeah, I know.”

“What are your parents doing now though?” Craig asked.

“They’re currently working with Harbucks, heard my dad is the manager there now. I tried getting a job there, but dad said that having family working with him would probably make the other employees think he had favorites, even though mom works with him,” I sighed.

“Wow, that sucks,” Craig said.

“Yeah well, I’m learning to be independent, which is why I’m here, the personal assistant job, which is kinda surprising since you were always the type to do things on your own,” I said.

“Yeah well the fashion business can be tiring, even for me,” Craig sighed, “so I kinda need the extra help,” Craig smiled.

“Well...I hope I can meet your requirements,” I smiled.

“...Right,” Craig dropped the smile and was now back to looking serious, “it was catching up with you, Coffee Boy, but we should probably get back to business. Just know, even though we know each other doesn’t mean I’m not going to treat you like how I treated my other applicants, you ain’t getting special treatment, got it?”

“Oh, of course. I don’t want special treatment, just uh….treat me like someone who wants to work for you,” I smiled. I suddenly remembered the girl who ran crying earlier. “Um...quick question...what happened to that girl earlier?”

Craig looked at me before smirking, it’s as if I saw the devil himself when he smirked.

“You see, Mr. Tweak, how I choose my employees is a bit...different...might even consider it...strange, but when choosing someone, I need to know whether that person has it or not,” Craig explained.

“O….kay? W-what exactly is that they have?” I asked.

“You’ll see,” Craig said as he stood up. The moment Craig stood up, I noticed that he was a few inches taller than me, but when I looked at him, I noticed that he was wearing some stylish looking shoes that must be giving him some height. Still, the way he towered over me felt a bit...intimidating.

“Uh...so what exactly are you going to do?” I asked, I can feel the sweat running down the side of my head.

Craig squinted his eyes before he started to speak. What he said next has to be the most shocking, and yet, familiar criticism I have ever heard.

“Jesus Christ, look at your clothes, why are they so big on you? Did you even try to get someone to tailor it or something? What’s with this knot for your tie? Have you ever tied a tie before? It’s as if a dog with no legs tried to tie this, hell! I bet a dog with no legs could tie better than you! Oh my god, is this a fucking stain? Are you still that little kid who constantly gets stains on the daily? Look how much you’re sweating, I can see the sweat from your fucking armpits! Seriously, do you want to impress me or hate how you look? This is a fashion column, not a fucking farm!”

With every word he spoke, I felt like I was in that scene from that movie, the uh... _ Dvil Wears Prada  _ one? However, this one was ten times worst, mostly due to the fact that I was use to Craig’s harsh criticism when we were kids, he was never the type to back down on his words. I still remember how he made both kids and adults cry with that sharp tongue of his.

It’s a good thing I’ve dealt with Craig and rude customers before in my life, otherwise, I’d be crying out of this office just like that girl. Instead, I stood my ground, flinched every now and then from Craig’s words, but kept a calm expression as I listen to every word. It really does feel like the old days.

Once Craig was done, he let out a sigh, took a sip of his water that was on his desk, then eyed me. I stood there, waiting for him to say something or maybe criticise me even more.

“...Huh...usually, people start crying at this moment...I’m impressed,” Craig said.

“Does...does this mean I got that thing you said earlier?” I asked.

Craig looked at me before smiling, “I could use a guy like you being my assistant. The fashion world as well as any other business is a tough one, and years of experience, I know that you’re gonna face a lot of criticism, and right now, I’m tired of seeing little babies crying and running when they should be taking the criticism and learning from them, but you...you stayed perfectly calm, exactly what I’m looking for. So yeah, you got the job. Congrats, Mr. Tweak.”

I smiled and quickly shook Craig’s hand, “thank you, thank you! I won’t disappoint you!” I said.

“You better, I had to fire the last guy after he did something that really pissed me off,” Craig sighed.

“Oh? What did the last guy do?”

“Got drunk then tried to fuck me,” Craig said, going back to reviewing the photos on his desk.

“....What?” I stared at him in shock.

“....I’m kidding,” Craig smiled.

“Oh...I see, so he didn’t try to fuck you?” I asked, sighing in relief.

“Oh no, he did, I was joking about the part where he was drunk, I was actually the one who was drunk. It was a Christmas party if I recall, and I remembered how the asshole led me to his apartment and tried to take my pants off, it’s a good thing I was wearing skinny jeans, he was having a hard time taking them off,” Craig said, the entire time he said that, his face didn’t change.

“.....” Jesus fucking Christ.

“Anyways, you’ll be starting work next Monday, you can wear whatever you want, but for the love of god, anything but this suit. Wherever you got this suit from, you need to destroy that store, and then burn that suit,” Craig said.

“You do remember I wore this to prom, right?”

“....Again, burn it,” Craig said.

Is it weird how I actually missed Craig’s sharp tongue?

* * *

When I got home and quickly changed my clothes to something more comfortable, I headed towards my bookshelf and took out my photo album. I took a seat on my couch and started flipping through the pages until I found a picture of me and Craig at our fourth grade field trip. I smiled at how bored Craig look and remembered how he wanted to see the animals at the zoo already.

I sighed as I remember the good old days when we were young. Even though Craig and I were never really friends, I do remember how much of an impact Craig had on my life, and how I admired him, even if he was very strange as a kid.

I still remember the time Craig and I were just kids and how I was forced to carry all the kids backpack because of a game we were playing where whoever got the shortest straw would have to carry everyone’s backpack.

_ “Coffee Boy, hurry up, everyone is waiting.” _

_ “I’m going as fast as I can, but these backpacks are super heavy!” _

_ “God, be a man, Coffee Boy, how else are you going to be able to fuck anyone?” _

_ “Eh?” _

_ “I don’t know, I remember hearing that on TV. Still, you should have been a bit more assertive and tell those assholes that you don’t want to carry their shit anymore.” _

_ “B-but I lost…” _

_ “Who cares, they were assholes for forcing you to carry their stuff, so once we make it to the first rest stop, you’re gonna march over there, dump their bags by their feet, and tell them off, like a real man, got it?” _

_ “I-I’ll try, Craig.” _

_ “Good, now hurry up, I’m tired of waiting for you.” _

_ “W-well you don’t have to stay here with me, you can just go on ahead…” _

_ “One, I can’t since we’re field trip buddies, and two….I’d feel bad if I left you here on your own.” _

_ “....Wow...thanks, Craig. That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, even though you sound really scary at times.” _

_ “Whatever….and hey...just hand me some of those bags, I bet you’ll go a lot faster if some of the weight is off of you.” _

_ “Thanks Craig.” _

_ “Whatever, now let’s get going! I don’t want to be late!” _

_ “W-wait for me!” _

I smiled at the memory of little Craig, remembering how annoyed he look, and yet, he did the sweetest thing by helping me carry those bags, even pushing me a bit to tell those other kids off and telling them that I was going to carry their stuff anymore. Of course, Craig did most of the talking since I was too scared, and all the kids were afraid of him the entire day, it was still very sweet.

As I flipped through the album, going down memory lane, I smiled at all the photos of Craig, whether it’s him looking bored and annoyed, or him looking his best with certain events and parties.

Craig was surprisingly very bold when it comes to fashion, and he was always up for speaking his mind and stuff, which contradicts to how much of a quiet kid he normally was. Anyone who met Craig for the first time would automatically assumed that Craig was a quiet, apathetic, and easily bored kid, but when it comes to certain things or how Craig just needed to speak up his mind, Craig won’t hold back his tone and will speak how it is. All the kids, and some adults, were afraid of him, most couldn’t take his sharp tongue and would start crying the minute he spoke, but not me and some of his friends, mostly because we were all used to it by now, and only a few can see that Craig’s intent wasn’t to be mean, but to be somewhat helpful in his own little way. 

Craig was just being himself, and I remember...him being himself and being brave...well...I couldn’t help but have a crush on him.

Throughout high school, while my hormones were going crazy, I remember how much I secretly had a huge crush on him, secretly following him, watching every football game he was in, watching him eat his lunch, and glancing over whenever we had class together.

I really liked Craig, and wanted to tell him, but being the shy kid I was, I wasn’t able to tell him my feelings, especially after the letter incident.

I remember thinking it would be a nice idea to write him a letter and pretend it was a secret admirer who sent it to him. The plan was that when Craig reads the letter, I’d see if he likes it or not, and if he does like it and actually wishes he could meet his admirer, I’d step in and tell him that it was me. The plan was perfect.

So, after cutting up some magazine letters since I didn’t want Craig to recognize my handwriting, I went to Craig’s locker early one morning, and placed the letter inside. Since my locker was next to his, I waited for Craig to come over and open his locker to find the letter.

_ “...What the?” _

_ “What’s that? That looks like a love letter.” _

_ “It...is…” _

_ “Oh wow...it looks like someone has a crush on you.” _

_ “Yeah...it does…” _

I remembered how much I smiled as Craig read the letter over and over, but what Craig said would scar me for life.

_ “So? You wondering who your admirer is?” _

_ “Admirer? More like fucking stalker if you asked me!” _

_ “....What?” _

_ “Look at how creepy this is. ‘I’ve watched you at every game, I’ve watched you sleeping in class, I’ve watched you as you eat your lunch, and I’ve watched you as you smile. I like the way you look, and that sharp tongue of yours makes my heart skip a beat, so I hope you’ll notice me one day.’ I mean...really? All the details here is a bit creepy and off putting, and why use magazine letters to write this!? It’s so fucking creepy!” _

_ “O-oh uh...w-well...um….w-what exactly are you going to do if you ever figure out who wrote this to you?” _

_ “When I find out who wrote it, not only am I going to call him a creep and a stalker, but I’m going to kick his ass!” _

_ “.....” _

I remembered the evil smile on Craig’s face as he said that, and I remembered how I nearly fainted and shit my pants as he said those words. In the end, I didn’t write another letter to him, and just kept my feelings bottled up inside until we graduated. I had hope that my feelings went away over time, and in some cases, it did, especially when I started seeing a few people after high school, but meeting Craig again this week, hearing that sharp tongue of his, and how good he looked, well...I can say that I still had feelings for the guy.

I sighed, feeling a bit guilty and ashamed. Here I am, remembering the good old days and remembering my feelings for Craig Tucker, who is now my boss. If I don’t get rid of these feelings soon, I know I’ll be losing my job before I even got started. Besides, I kinda want to see Craig at his element, it has been three years since I’ve seen him, and it would be nice to see how much Craig has grown up over the years. Still, it’s best I continue to bottle up these feelings of mind and just pray that my relationship with Craig remained professional.

I smiled to myself, determined to focus on my work and not let anything get in my way. So I closed the photo album and got started on studying fashion...and maybe order some new clothes.

* * *

On Monday morning, I came to work wearing my new clothes, which were somewhat a bit more fashionable than I’m used to, but at least they are better than my suit.

As I walked towards Craig’s office, I was a bit startled when I saw Craig yelling at his employee over something I didn’t know.

“For the love of god, when I said I wanted these photos to have a bit more emphasis on the model’s figure, I don’t mean just her breast! Get your fucking head out of the gutter!” Craig shouted.

“I’m sorry, but I just assumed that the demographic would be more interested in-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence if you want to keep your job, asshole,” Craig pinched the bridge of his nose, “this is a fucking fashion column, not a fucking porno. Redo your work and you better make sure this picture focuses more on her dress than her fucking boobs! Got it?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good, now get the fuck out of here before you make me sick, you pervert,” Craig pushed the envelope into the employee’s chest, and the employee quickly took the envelope and rushed out of there. I just stood there in shock, wondering what the hell just happened. “Coffee Boy, you’re right on time!”

“Yeah….hey,” I said, feeling a bit worried, “what uh...what happened just now?”

“An idiot who can’t use photoshop correctly,” Craig sighed, “honestly, I’d fire the guy, but he has so much potential, and does have a good eye for things, but when he does shit like that, I just want to kick his ass all the way to fifties,” Craig sighed.

“Well uh...okay,” I cleared my throat, “so uh, what is my task for today, sir?”

“Call me, C.T,” Craig said.

“Can I call you, Craig?” I smiled.

“No. During work hours, it’s C.T. After hours, it’s Mr. Tucker to you,” Craig said.

“S-seriously?” I asked, getting nervous.

“No, of course not,” Craig smiled.

“Oh, I see,” I chuckled, sighing in relief.

“After hours, you can call me Craig, but it’s C.T. around here, got it. I don’t want you telling everyone my real name or anything, I can’t have people knowing you know me, otherwise, it’s chaos,” Craig sighed.

“Afraid people will think you’re showing favoritism?” I asked.

“What? No. If people knew that I let you call me Craig, they’ll all start calling me Craig and start trying to suck up to me, and I hate that. I want to put fear into these people, not be friends with them,” Craig sighed.

“I-I see…” I said. “So...does that mean we’re friends?” I asked, feeling a bit hopeful.

“...Well...I do hate you a little less compared to most of these idiots here, so...yeah, I guess we are,” Craig smiled.

I smiled and felt my heart jump for joy. “I see.”

“Yeah...but don’t go around telling people. When you talk to the others about me, tell them that you’re afraid of me and wish I would go and die,” Craig said.

“W-what!? I would never want to wish for something like that!” I exclaimed.

“Aw, ain’t that sweet,” Craig smiled gently, patting my shoulder, “but you’re gonna have to. From how I see things, people work together and well when they have a common enemy, so if you’re gonna work with other people, you’ll have to see me as your enemy, got it?”

“I-I guess,” I said.

“Great, so as your first task, I want you to get to know your fellow employees, learn something from them, ask them these questions,” Craig handed me a clipboard with questions on a piece of paper, “and see how much everyone hates my guts.”

“This is really weird, Craig,” I said. Craig frowned and glared at me, “I-I mean...C.T.”

Craig smiled, “I know it is, but that’s just how the fashion business go, now go out there and collect all the hate comments,” Craig smirked. He really did look like the devil when he gets like this.

I nodded and quickly left his office, going around, and collecting answers from any of the other employees, or to Craig, my teammates and fellow soldiers.

“So uh, what’s your opinion on C.T?”

“He’s like the devil, a devil in chic clothing!”

“How would you describe Craig’s worth ethnics?”

“I do admire how hard working he can be, but I do not admire how much of an asshole he is towards his employees.”

“Uh...if you would, would you invite Craig to an office party?”

“You kidding!? If it wasn’t an unspoken requirement for us to invite the boss no matter what, I would never invite him! He’s terrifying, and that’s saying something considering I invite practically everyone. Which reminded me, we’re holding a small gathering for your first day, we’re getting drinks later.”

“Oh uh...sure, thanks,” I smiled, “oh but...are you gonna invite C.T. as well?”

“....Unfortunately,” it looked like she was gonna cry.

I went around, asking all the employees what they thought of Craig, and Jesus, a lot of them were brutally honest with their answers. Some wish they could beat Craig up, some wanted to kick him in the balls, some even wished to send the devil back to Hell. I’m kinda getting worried for Craig’s safety at this moment. Still, no matter how much hate Craig was getting, many of them do say how much of a hard working man he was, how he does look out for their well-being at times, and even going as far as letting everyone have some fun.

“He maybe a hard ass, but...surprisingly, he doesn’t mind us having office parties, no matter how late or loud they are. Even when the few times he does come to the parties, he’s actually pretty decent and stays quiet most of the time.”

“I remember when I got sick, and C.T. told me to not come to the office until I was completely healed, even gave me an extra two days even though I was already bette. I’m sure it’s because he didn’t want to risk getting sick, but at that moment, I couldn’t thank him enough, and even thought he was a saint.”

“Even when he bashes me on the mistakes I make, he always makes sure I get the most important jobs. I feel like he trusts me to get the job done, and is only making sure I do things right. In a way, it’s like he approves my skills...in a very terrifying manner…”

I always smile whenever I hear some of the positive things these people say, even writing them down in my notes, hoping Craig can see that not everyone has that much malice towards him….well...almost. Still, when I went back to his office, and showed him all the notes I made, I couldn’t help but smile.

“Nice job, and right before lunch too. You’re proving yourself a bit here, Coffee Boy,” Craig said, looking over my notes.

“Thanks, and it was nice to get to know everyone here, even if they um...said very colorful words to you,” I said.

“I can see that. Oh Angie, you are your creative words. It’s no wonder I have you speaking with most of our dickish clients,” Craig said.

“Um...did you also noticed the nice things they’ve said about you, C.T?”

“I do, I see them perfectly right here,” Craig smiled. I smiled. Suddenly, Craig takes the notes out of the clipboard, walked over to a table with a shredder on it, and suddenly began shredding my notes.

“W-what are you doing!?” I exclaimed, watching as all my work got shredded.

“Teaching you a lesson on how to deal with comments. Words are words, people say hurtful things to each other, and people always get a big head when they get praised. It’s all about being modest and keeping a leveled head. It’s best to ignore any comments that try to get upfront and personal with you, and instead of using that hate as something that hurts you, use it to shield you. In life, you’ll meet a lot of people that will throw so much hate towards your way, and it’s up to you on how to deal with it. You can either face them head on, or let them bury you alive. Only you can decide on the matter,” Craig finished shredding the last page before walking over towards me. “As my assistant, you’re gonna see a lot of hate towards me, and though I do respect you for trying to stick up for me, I don’t want you fighting my battles. I’ve dealt with hate for a long ass time, and I’ve grown immune to it, and what I want from you is instead of fighting my battles, you’d fight alongside me instead. Do you understand?”

“....” I stared at the shredder, shocked at what had just happened, but as I listened to Craig’s words, I think I understood. I could go and try to defend Craig, but what’s stopping from other people sending hate to him, and who knows how long I can defend him? It’s better I help him deal with it instead of trying to make his problem my own. “I get it. I see your point,” I said.

“Good, we’re already on a good start then,” Craig smiled. Craig then looked at the time, “well it’s lunch time, you can leave and enjoy your lunch, but when you come back, I need you to deliver Andrew the new photos and tell him to write something about winter and dresses.”

“Got it,” I said. As I was about to leave, I suddenly remembered the drinks in my honor later tonight. I turned back around and stared at Craig.

“What is it?” Craig asked, not looking up.

“...Well I uh...was wondering if you’d like to come out with us for drinks? It’s uh...to celebrate my first day here, b-but you don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” I said.

“Well then...I guess I’m not going,” Craig said.

“Oh….” I was a bit down when he said that.

“....You want me to come?” Craig asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well uh, since we know each other and it’s been three years since graduation, I just thought...you know….we could catch up, and it would be nice to spend some time together...and uh….yeah,” I felt my cheeks getting warm, feeling embarrassed.

“....I see,” Craig said, “well...I guess since it is your first day, and we are friends...oh...what the hell, I don’t have much to do later anyways. I guess one drink won’t hurt,” Craig said.

I smiled, “really? You’ll come?”

“Yeah yeah, but remember, don’t start calling me Craig in front of the others. I need to show my dominance after all,” Craig said.

“Of course,” I smiled.

“Alright alright, enough talking, get out of here,” Craig sighed.

“Yes, sir,” I quickly left Craig’s office and headed out to lunch. As I left, I couldn’t help but smile the entire time.

* * *

The bar was pretty crowded that night, but it was fine since it was only me and a few others from work sitting by the bar. It seemed not everyone could make it to the party, but that was fine by me, I tend to hate large groups anyways.

“So Tweek, what school did you come from?”

“Oh uh, I’m actually still in school, it’s my last year and everything, and I decided to take all of my classes online,” I said.

“Really? What are you majoring in?”

“Business,” I said.

“Oh? You planning on starting your own fashion column? If you are, I would love to come work for you!”

“Me too, working for C.T. is such a pain in the ass.”

“He’s not that bad, is he?” I asked, feeling kinda bad for Craig, even if he’s not here quite yet.

“Oh he is. He has to be the scariest guy I have ever seen, even if he always has that bored expression on his face.”

“You have to admit, he’s kinda cute though,” I nearly choked on my cocktail as I stared at her, surprised by the sudden confession. “Oh, if only he didn’t open that damn mouth of his, I’d say he’s a real catch.”

“Oh Lindsey, if you have forgotten, C.T. doesn’t like pussy, he likes dick.”

“Oh shut up, Dave, as if you got a shot with him. I remember just last week how C.T. yelled at you for not getting the folders organized.”

“Whatever girl, but man, even if C.T. is gay and is kinda cute, if he doesn’t watch that mouth of his, he ain’t getting any,” Dave laughed.

I began squirming in my seat a bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable with how they’re discussing Craig’s personal life like that. I know Craig might not care, but I feel like they shouldn’t be that quick to judge or at least say such personal things when he’s not even around.

“Do you think that C.T. ever got laid?”

“Well I did hear about that time with Jacob at that Christmas party.”

“Oh my god, what the hell was that fucker thinking?”

“I know, trying to get in the boss’ pants while he’s drunk! Insanity!”

“No, the fact that he actually think he could rape C.T.” They all began laughing, and I just sat there frowning. I don’t really see what’s so funny. Rape is a serious thing, even if Craig was able to save himself before anything could happen, it’s still not funny.

“You think that Jacob wasn’t able to go through with it because C.T. began speaking while drunk?”

“Oh my god, that could be it, girl! C.T. mouth is so vile, that I bet-”

“You bet what?”

We all froze as we turned around and saw Craig standing behind her. He had a bored expression on his face, and couldn’t really tell if he was angry or not. I just wondered how long he’s been standing there.

“S-sir...y-you made it!”

“Yeah, finished some work that’s due tomorrow, so I came over here as soon as I was done.”

“That’s so..great...I just thought...you...didn’t want to come, since you never really show up to this type of stuff.”

“Yeah, but…” Craig looked at me, “kinda made a promise.”

“....” I took a sip of my cocktail, feeling my cheeks getting warm.

“Anyways, now that I’m here, you all don’t have to worry about me, I’ll just sit by the corner doing my own thing, while you all do your thing,” Craig said.

“Oh...okay…”

“....And I do hope you be careful with what you say, now that I’m here,” Craig smirked, and it’s as if the air became cold at that moment, even the bartender looked scared as shit the moment Craig smiled. “Enjoy your evening,” Craig ordered his drink, got it, and then headed to a table in the far corner of the room, the perfect place for him to be on his own, but still be able to hear us, of course.

“Looks like we can’t gossip anymore,” Lindsey sighed.

“We better be careful, otherwise he’d bite our heads off.”

“Oh hey Sal, your scarf is so cute! Where’d you get it?”

“I got it from this really cute French shop downtown, and they have like imported clothes from all of France! Can you believe it?”

“No way!” Everyone exclaimed, laughing and started changing the topic very quickly. 

I just sat there, not really joining in on the conversation since I didn’t get what they were talking about, nor did I really care. They have tried to include me in their talks, but I just decline since I know I’ll say something that will make me look like the black sheep of the group, even if this party was meant for me.

I sighed, watching everyone having a good time, while I was here, listening, but at the same time, not understanding. At this moment, I knew I didn’t belong with this group. I looked at the corner where Craig was sitting, and I do see him looking over with a bored expression before he looked down at his phone, his eyes seemed to lit up when he saw something, but he still had that bored expression.

I couldn’t help but chuckle. It’s just like Craig when he finds something that is interesting, but has no indication that he liked it or not, just continues to have a dull expression all the time, very contradicting to when he speaks. I smiled at the memories, and I feel like that maybe this time, I can catch up with Craig, after all, it’s after hours.

So after ordering myself another cocktail, which was kinda tasty, if a bit too fruity. I’m not a big drinker, but I didn’t want these guys to think I’m a poser or anything like that. I got my drink, got up from my stool, and headed towards where Craig was sitting.

“Where you going?” Kate, the receptionist, asked.

“Gonna keep Cr...er...C.T company,” I smiled.

“Do you want to lose your job?”

“Or worse, lose your life!”

“It’s fine,” I smiled, I remembered that Craig didn’t really care if they knew I knew him, he just wanted me to not reveal his real name, that’s all. “I knew C.T. when we were kids.”

“Were you...like...childhood friends?”

“He uh...was more like a childhood nightmare if you know what I mean,” I said.

“Even as an adorable kid, he was probably a little monster,” Lindsey said, “I can feel a chill down my spine.”

“So uh, why you going over there, Tweek?” Dave asked.

“Oh uh...well you know...it’s been awhile, and I just wanted to see if C.T. ever chilled over the years, I highly doubt it of course,” I smiled.

“Alright, it’s your funeral.” The group then turned back around, ignoring me once again. I sighed, not understanding why people can’t see the good part of Craig more often, or at least realize that his words may be harsh, but they can be quite helpful.

I headed over to Craig’s table and sat down across from him. Craig looked up, but went back to staring at his phone.

“Shouldn’t you be with the others?” Craig asked.

“Yeah well, the moment they started talking about what’s gucci and what’s not, they’ve lost me,” I sighed.

“I can see why you’d feel that,” Craig sighed as he placed his phone down and took a sip of his whiskey.

“Huh...never thought you’d be a whiskey guy,” I said.

“Need something strong to deal with the loud noises. I hate places like this,” Craig sighed as he took a sip.

“Really? Then how come whenever there are a few events, you’re sometimes there?” I asked, “why don’t you just not go at all?”

“I wish it could be that easy, but you see, when it comes to trying to build a strong company, you gotta make yourself an equal to your employees. This isn’t a monarchy, and we don’t want some weirdo who thinks they are above everyone else because they have power or whatever. So to keep the peace, it’s best to at least come to some parties every now and then, just so everyone knows that you’re aren’t power hungry...and want to fit in,” Craig explained.

“Gosh, I feel like business school doesn’t teach you this kind of stuff,” I sighed, remembering all the lessons I’ve been taught, none of it ever talks about stuff like this, the little social details. It’s no wonder that Craig is the CEO and Weekly Chic is very popular.

“Well you should still learn stuff from your business classes, Coffee Boy, not everything I say can help everyone, unless you’re like me and know what you want, and once you know what you want, you go all out to try and get it,” Craig said.

I smiled, but I began sighing, “you know you can just call me Tweek, I know this is only my first day, but...do you have to call me Coffee Boy?”

“What? It’s a cute nickname,” Craig said.

I blushed when he technically called me cute, “n-no it isn’t. I hated that name ever since the kids realized how much coffee I consume everyday, even when we were kids,” I groaned.

“Oh yeah, you always did have a cup of coffee with you...and smelled like roasted coffee beans,” Craig said.

“Oh god, that was the worst time of my life, I would always beg my parents to not give me any coffee, but they kept insisting since they needed to test out new flavors, and were practically using me as their guinea pig,” I sighed.

“What kind of parents give coffee to their kids?” Craig furrowed his eyes a bit.

“Coffee addicts,” I sighed, “at least they mellowed out over the years, but man...every time I look at a cup of coffee, even when I only have one, I get bad memories,” I said.

Craig looked at me before smiling, “you say that, but to me...I had a lot of good memories with you.”

I looked at him, surprised. He had good memories with me? “B-but Craig-”

“C.T.” Craig glared at me.

“It’s not like anyone is actually listening,” I gestured towards the others who were already getting tipsy and laughing like hyenas, “and it is after hours and outside the office.”

“....Fair enough, alright,” Craig said.

“....Craig...I really don’t get what you mean. We weren’t friends back then, remember?”

“Really? I thought we were, you know with how you always followed me around, chimed in with me and my friends, eating lunch with us sometimes, or how you let me copy your notes when I was sick the previous day? I thought that made us friends,” Craig said.

“.....” I looked down, remembering all of that. Of course, I only did all that because I wanted to feel included, and ever since the field trip, I thought I would be more comfortable being around Craig and his friends than with anyone else. Of course, a part of me felt like I was intruding, even if the others never said anything. “I...I didn’t know…”

“Jesus, you’re so fucking slow,” Craig sighed, “even during the field trip were you so slow, and I helped you carry those god heavy backpacks,” Craig huffed.

“S-sorry!” I blushed. I smiled a bit that even Craig remembered the field trip.

Craig looked at me before sighing, “you know what’s weird about back then?”

“What?” I asked, taking a sip of my cocktail.

“I distinctly remember having an elementary school crush on you. I think that was the only time I ever let myself be so...immature,” Craig said.

I blushed, “y-y-you h-had a c-crush on me?”

“I know...terrifying, isn’t it? The school’s notorious devil child, having a crush on you! Think of the chaos that could have happened,” Craig smirked, “of course, it was just a little kid crush, it wasn’t really that serious, but man, I remember how I actually went out of my way to be by your side, making sure I get to sit near you, or how happy I get when you start talking to me. It was...kinda nice having someone other than my friends or family treating me normally, and...kinda getting me.”

“.....”

“What? Oh you think I still think I have a crush on you? Of course not, again, it was a little kid crush, not really serious, so you don’t have to worry about it. My feelings for you is neutral, though I do like you a bit better since we are friends, but just know, nothing will change between us. We will remain in a business relationship, that’s pretty much it,” Craig took a sip of his whiskey, “oh Jesus, I think I drank a bit too much here, I feel like telling you everything about myself,” Craig was red in the face and began chuckling, “alright, better cut back here before I reveal the time I actually wore my sister’s tights….oops,” Craig began giggling before calming himself down.

For me, I just sat there, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, and replaying Craig’s confession.

Craig Tucker used to have a crush on me. Me! Tweek Tweak. Coffee Boy. The weird kid who smelled like coffee all the time!

Holy shit!

* * *

“C.T. I got the reports from Jason, and Tabs already delivered the cover to Jackie,” I said as I walked over towards Craig’s desk.

“Good job, thanks,” Craig said as he takes the folder I handed him before he placed it down on his desk and began reviewing his notes.

“U-um...well if that’s all...I guess I will-”

“Coffee Boy, I need to talk to you about something,” Craig said.

“W-what is it?” I asked.

“....About last night...at the bar? You weren’t...affected by what I said to you...were you?”

“W-what? O-of course not,” I said.

“Oh good...good….it’s just...you’ve been...kinda distancing yourself all day,” Craig said.

“Oh it’s...it’s nothing, I just...um...I thought you’d want some space,” I said.

“Really now?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, feeling the sweat forming.

“I see….well...still...I hope what I said didn’t bother you. I do find your work skills to be quite valuable...and I do want to get close to you,” Craig said, he looked...upset.

“...C.T.”

“Call me Craig,” Craig smiled.

“....Craig...I wasn’t bothered by what you said, in fact...I was kinda...happy to know that you actually liked me,” I smiled, “to be honest with you...I actually have a c-crush on you as well.”

“....Oh really?”

“Y-yeah...b-but don’t worry, I won’t let it get in the way of my work, and I hope we can-” my heart stopped when I noticed Craig sitting on his desk now, the front of his shirt were unbuttoned. “S-sir?”

“I really wished you’d have told me sooner, Coffee Boy. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be feeling so hot...and bothered by this,” Craig said, looking at me like a predator stalking its prey. Holy shit.

“C-Craig? W-what’s going on?” I asked.

“What? Don’t you want to show me how much you like me?” Craig asked.

“I-I...I…” I stared at him, feeling my heartbeat, “I do…”

Craig smiled, “why don’t you take a seat, and we can...talk?”

I noticed a chair behind me, I nodded towards Craig before sitting down. Once I sat, Craig got off his desk and was walking towards me, he suddenly leaned forward to kiss me on the lips.

“W-wait!” I pushed him away gently, “w-what are you doing?”

“I thought you wanted this?” Craig asked.

I blushed, “I-I do...b-but we’re at work, remember?”

“Who cares, I’m the boss remember?” Craig said, I felt his hands unbuttoning the top of my shirt before he let his hands go under and rub my chest.

“I-I know...b-but...still...didn’t you say you wanted to keep our relationship p-professional?” I asked, I shivered when I felt Craig’s cold hands touching my sides like that.

“Well do you? You can always tell me off, and I will back off. Even if I’m getting all hot just by looking at you,” Craig said. I can hear the neediness in his voice, and it was really...really...oh Jesus.

“....I really...do want this,” I gulped, I can feel the sweat forming on my face. What exactly is going on?

Craig smiled before he leaned forward, but to not kiss me, he wanted me to kiss him. I stared at his lips, oh how much I wanted to kiss those lips since high school, as well as how much I wanted to shove my own cock in there just to shut him up whenever he spoke with that sharp tongue of his. I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his, sighing happily at how soft his lips were. Was he wearing lip gloss? It tasted kinda fruity.

“My, what a naughty boy you are,” Craig said, smiling at me.

“I-I am?”

“Oh yeah,” Craig smirked, “pinning for your boss, dreaming of fucking me with that big cock of yours, wanting to see me turn in a mess as you pound right into me? Isn’t that what you were thinking?”

I blushed. It was what I was thinking, especially back in high school when my hormones were driving me crazy.

“M-maybe?”

Craig chuckled, “who knew such a timid kid like you has such a creative imagination,” Craig said. “I bet me teasing you right now is driving you crazy, how you want to pin me on my desk, rip my clothes off, and just fuck my brains out,” Craig panted, “the thought is making me hard and so fucking wet.”

“Oh sweet Jesus,” I closed my eyes, trying my best to control my breathing.

“But first...want to shove that cock of your into my dirty little mouth?” Craig smirked. I stared at him, eyes wide, and blood rushing...down there. Before I knew it, I was already hard. “My, hard already? I guess you’re not as slow as when we were kids,” Craig purred.

“U-uh huh,” I could only say as my heart was pounding in my chest.

“Hm….hope you’re not too fast though, I want to make this moment as slow and enjoyable as possible,” Craig smirked as he began palming the bulge in my pants.

“Oh Christ, I can’t believe this is happening,” I sighed, enjoying Craig’s touches.

“Oh it is….but too bad I have to fire you for this,” Craig said.

“Y-yeah well...wait...what?” I looked at him, confused. I flinched when I saw how scary Craig’s eyes has become.

“Oh, you really think you can keep your job while having dirty fantasies to fuck your own boss? What kind of work place you think this is?”

“I...I just thought that...you liked me and...I don’t know...we could...make this work?” I asked.

“You kidding? I never said I liked you,” Craig said.

“B-but just earlier…”

“I know I said you make me hot and shit, but that’s just you fucking dream. You think what we’re doing is real right now? You must be out of your mind...or really horny and need to get fucking laid,” Craig chuckled.

“....This isn’t real?” I should have known, when I came inside, I don’t even remember entering the building...or remember Craig having a portrait of a zebra.

“Of course not, this is your inner demons telling you that if you tell Craig...or the real me, that you have feelings, it’s goodbye job, and hello debt. You might even have to move back with your parents, won’t that be fun?”

“I-I don’t want that!” I exclaimed.

“Aw, honey, no need to panic, just enjoy the feeling of my mouth. Isn’t that what you want? To shove that big cock of yours down my throat to shut me the fuck up?”

“Well I wouldn’t really word it like that,” I said.

“Who fucking cares, this is your dream, dipshit,” dream Craig said.

“Okay now why would I ever dream of Craig saying shit like that to me?”

“Cause deep down...you love it. As much as you want to fuck and dominate me, you’re also a bit of a masochist,” dream Craig chuckled, “now….why not I put my mouth to some good use before you wake up?”

“Seriously? This really is a dream?” I sighed.

“Sorry Coffee Boy, I’m afraid it is. There’s no way you will ever be with the real me, I’m way out of your league,” Craig whispered. Craig then proceeded to unzip my pants, letting...well...me out. “Now...close your eyes before you wake up.

I sighed, “m-might as well,” I said.

“Atta boy,” Craig smiled before he turned his attention back to his...er...job...and before I knew it, he went down on me.

“Holy shit!” I shouted as I sprang out of my bed, falling to the floor while one foot is still on my bed, my covers getting tangled with my limbs. I began panting as my body was covered in sweat, remembering the dream and how almost real it was. I looked down and noticed the tent formed in my pants. “....Ugh...I’m in deep shit…” I groaned.

Why couldn’t things be easier for me? I just had to have a crush on my terrifying boss, of course.

* * *

The next few days have been torture for me, not just because of that dream….okay...yes, it was because of that dream, but what am I suppose to do? I’m Craig’s fucking personal assistant, meaning I’m by his side all the time!

God, who knew a job can be this stressful.

“Have Tanya make copies of these photos, and make sure she sends those copies to Phillip for me,” Craig said.

“Got it,” I said as I was trying my hardest to not look at him. I tried to grab the photo he wanted me to take, but since I wasn’t looking at him, I couldn’t really find where it was.

“....Uh...you okay?” Craig asked.

“Yep, never been better,” I smiled.

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?” Craig asked.

“What? Am I? I haven’t...noticed,” I said.

I hear Craig sighing before he leaned back in his seat, “Coffee Boy, turn around and look at me.”

“...Nah, I’m good, just...hand me the photo!”

“I’m not saying it again. Now!” Craig exclaimed.

I quickly turned and looked at him. The sight of him glaring at me and remembering dream Craig has got me flustered and my stomach feeling weird.

“Nnnng….I really get back to work, sir,” I said, gritting my teeth.

“What’s going on with you? You’re acting really weird, and I’m not liking it one bit,” Craig sighed.

“Oh you know...I’m always weird! I am Coffee Boy, remember? Always smelling like coffee beans,” I laughed nervously.

Craig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “is this what I said back at the bar? When I said I had a crush on you?”

I nearly had a heart attack, “what!? Of course not! It’s not like that...like...at all!” I said.

“Really? Ever since I told you that, you’ve been silent the rest of the night, and now...for the past few days, it’s like you’re trying to avoid me,” Craig said.

“Avoid you? Why would I do that?” I laughed.

“Quit lying and laughing like a lunatic, if you don’t tell me what’s going on, I’m gonna fire you,” Craig said.

“F-fire!? Y-you can’t do that!”

“I can. Not being able to be a team player, not doing your job properly, and not listening to simple orders. Those little flaws might get you a warning, but if you keep it up, even HR will think you’re a waste of this company’s time and space. So start talking Coffee Boy, or else,” Craig glared at me.

“.....” I sighed. If I’m gonna be fired, then I might as well tell him the truth. “Alright...the truth is-”

“Sir! We just got news that we got Della to be our model for the Summer outfits!” Kate suddenly barged into the office with excitement in her voice.

“Are you serious?” Craig sat up, turning his attention away from me.

“Yeah! Della approved! Sales are gonna skyrocket if customers see who’s on the cover! It might even go international if things go well!”

“This is great news!” Craig smiled, looking quite happy.

“We gotta celebrate! Have an office party!”

“Whoa, hold on. No need to rush things yet. Even if we got Della to approve, we still got a lot of work to do,” Craig sighed.

“...But…” Kate looked down, she looked...guilty.

“....What did you do?”

“....I may have….already told the staff that we could...um...have a party,” Kate said.

“You did?” Craig frowned.

“I’m sorry sir, with the excitement and Della La Rouge, I just...oh...please forgive me! Please don’t fire me! I need this job!” Kate looked ready to cry.

“....Oh alright, don’t fucking cry like a baby, Kate. If you want the damn party today, go ahead, it’s too late anyways,” Craig sighed.

“Oh thank you, sir!”

“But, you and the others will have to pay this party with your own money, as well as buy the best wine with the strongest alcohol you can find, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Kate said.

“Alright, get the fuck out of my office, and next time, knock before you come barging in. This isn’t a fucking petting zoo, Kate.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll remember that next time, sir!” Kate quickly closed the door and left.

“Jesus, she’s a nice girl and very excitable, but even excitement will get her in a lot of shit,” Craig sighed.

“Yeah...well um...I better get going,” I quickly grabbed the photo and rushed out of there before Craig can remember what we were doing before.

Once I was out of the door, I sighed in relief, glad that I managed to get out of there, thanks to the sudden surprise. I feel like I owe Kate for indirectly saving my life back there.

“Hey Kate?” I walked over to where Kate was.

“Yeah?” Kate smiled.

“I was wondering if you need help with the party? I can go grab the wine for you if you want,” I smiled.

“Oh, that would be great, thanks Tweek,” Kate smiled.

“No worries,” I smiled. In reality, I was only using this as an excuse to not see Craig until the party. I was hoping to get him drunk enough so that way when he wakes up in the morning, I could lie that I told him why I was acting strange. I know it would be a bit manipulative, but it’s my job and self-pride that I gotta save here.

Besides...I didn’t want Craig to start hating me.

* * *

So the party was created, and man, for something that was minute, it was already pretty big. There were lights flashing, music, a DJ, food, and we were even able to use one of our empty rooms to hold the party. Even if it’s a small gathering, with loud and catchy music, and people were dancing like there’s no tomorrow, it was kinda nice. Still, how the fuck did these people manage to do something like this? They must really like parties.

“Come on, Tweek, shake those hips!”

“Um...maybe next time!” I yelled over the music. I started walking around, trying my best to not bump into anyone. I smiled as I saw everyone having a good time and just letting everything go. It was nice to see everyone here being so free spirited, considering how hardworking they were during office hours.

As I was walking around, taking small sips of my coke, I soon saw the one person I was avoiding the entire day, sitting by himself on a white couch, a few feet away from where everyone was dancing and gathered. Craig looked up when he noticed me, and I just stared at him, feeling my heart racing. I knew I couldn’t avoid him forever.

Finishing my drink, I took a deep breath as I walked over towards him. “Hey.”

“Hm…” Craig said, acknowledging me. He sat back on the couch, arms crossed, and just watching everyone around.

“Look...I’m sorry for being...strange earlier today, I was just...really scared,” I sighed.

“...Pff..scared? Scared of my little scaredy scary face...ha ha…” Craig...sounded weird. I looked at him and noticed how red his face was, I then looked at the table in front of us and saw a few empty cups with red wine in them. Holy shit, he was drunk.

“How much did you drink?” I asked as I stared at the half empty cup.

“Only about a few...like...seven...no no no...eight,” Craig laughed. He took the cup from my hand and finished the drink off. He let out a hiccup and sat back on the couch, looking very drunk.

“Jesus, are you just letting yourself get drunk because you hate the noise?”

“Oh, you remembered, you’re so smart, Tweeky,” Craig giggled. I blushed at the sudden nickname.

“Uh...thanks,” I chuckled. Honestly, Craig being this drunk is kinda...cute. “Still...I’m sorry for worrying you earlier,” I said.

“No no no….I’m sorry for pushing you. I just...I need to know everything about my employees, you know? Make sure everything goes so so so very well,” Craig hiccupped, “I just want to make sure you’re a team player, Coffee Boy. You are a team player, right?” Craig held onto my arm, almost hugging and pulling on it.

I blushed at how close we were, and my heart was pounding. I looked around, making sure no one noticed us. Once the coast was clear, I turned my attention to Craig. I needed to tell him.

“I am a team player, Craig, I really am. You see...the reason I was acting strange was because….I like you. I like you so much,” I said. “When you told me that you had a crush on me, I was so happy, because...I have a crush on you! I know this is unprofessional of me, but...seeing you after three years, I can’t get rid of these old feelings of mine. I like you, Craig. Even with your sharp tongue and...the fact that I want to do stuff with you,” I blushed, I only said it cause I hoped he didn’t hear that part, but also knowing he was too drunk and won’t remember this anyways, “I still like you. I might even...I might even…” I stared at him, specifically at his lips. Those fucking lips of his, I dreamed of them all the time, and how I wish I knew what they feel like. I just couldn’t control myself anymore. “Oh god, fuck it,” I sighed as I leaned forward, grabbed his face, and kissed him. I know it’s a bit mean of me to kiss him while he’s drunk, but I couldn’t help it, I just needed to know how they feel, how soft they were, and how slightly moist they were.

It’s like I’m reliving that dream again...well...minus the almost blow job and sexual tension. Still...this felt amazing.

I pulled away, sighing happily. “That was amazing,” I whispered to myself. When I opened my eyes to look at cute drunk Craig, my heart stopped when I saw something else.

Craig didn’t look drunk anymore. In fact, his cheeks weren’t as red as before, and looked to be red because of the kiss. His eyes were wide, and he stared at me, shocked at what I just did.

Holy shit, he was pretending to be drunk. Is that even possible?

“D-did you..kiss me?” Craig asked.

I pulled away, backing as far away from him as possible. “I-I thought you were...d-drunk!” I exclaimed.

“And you thought that was okay to kiss me?” Craig frowned.

“I didn’t mean to take advantage of you like that! I just...the music, the heat, and how close we were...and...oh god, why aren’t you drunk!?”

“I knew you’d only talk to me if I was, I’ve known you long enough to know what you were secretly planning, but I didn’t expect you to...do that!” Craig exclaimed.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I just...I just…” I felt sick, “....I like you, Craig. I like you for a long time! Since high school! I’m in love with you,” I confessed.

I thought confessing would make me feel better, that thing would finally be out and I would feel relieved, but as I started at Craig’s expression, he didn’t look happy or embarrassed or anything, he just had a bored expression. However, when I looked into his eyes, I can see the hate in them.

“Craig?” My voice was shaking.

“Get out.”

“What?”

“This is a company party, and from here on out, you are no longer part of this company. You’re fired,” Craig said.

I felt tears in my eyes, “Craig, please! I promise I won’t let my feelings get in the way of my work!” I exclaimed.

“You fucking idiot, you really think I care about shit like that? I don’t give a damn on who’s fucking who or who’s having office sex during work hours, what I care about is making sure things go in a certain way...and you...liking me...it’s not how it should be.”

“C-Craig….”

“God, why couldn’t you just like someone else but me? Why couldn’t you just have sex with someone else, instead of having thoughts of me? Jesus Christ, this is so fucking frustrating and annoying as hell!”

I frowned, “so my feelings are annoying!?”

Craig sighed, “that’s not what I meant.”

“Oh so it’s more that my feelings for you is in the way of your fucking business? I’m sorry if I can’t help liking you! That I enjoy talking to you! That I actually consider you one of my friends! I’m sorry if I wanted to spend my time with you, and I’m so sorry that I’m the only one that actually finds you attractive, despite how much of a fucking asshole you are!” I shouted.

The music suddenly stopped, as if my words could be heard and was now echoing the room. Everyone turned and stared at me in shock. They couldn’t believe to hear someone actually calling the great C.T. an asshole.

“....Get out. Get the fuck out!” Craig shouted, his cheeks turning red.

“...Fine….I don’t want to work for someone that can’t even accept that maybe...just maybe...there is someone out there that likes you, genuinely likes you,” I said, “so I’m sorry for having feelings, Craig, I almost forgot that you have none,” I said. 

I got up and rushed out of there, trying my best to hold back tears. No one stopped me, probably because they didn’t know what was going on or because they didn’t want to risk getting fired themselves, but the way Craig reacted, or how he wasn't even trying to stop me from leaving, well...fuck him.

Once I was outside, I took a deep breath, hunching over and trying to stop myself from vomiting. Tears were falling from my eyes. After I finally calmed myself down, even if the tears wouldn’t stop coming out, I looked back up to the building, seeing the only window with lights still on. When I looked at the window, I could see one figure standing by it, they were looking down, they were looking at me.

I tried my best to not burst into full tears at that moment, wanting to do that when I get home, but see Craig up there, staring at me, well...I couldn’t help but hate the guy.

I turned away, and began walking home in the cold night. I didn’t care if Craig was watching, I didn’t care at all. The fact that I poured my heart out to him, and suddenly, I lost my job, well...you know what...fuck that noise.

Still...I couldn’t get Craig out of my heart.

* * *

It’s been a few weeks since I got fired, and well...things were pretty shitty. I was able to get a part time job at a fast food place near my apartment, so I didn’t have to worry too much about money problems. However, the customers there were always nasty, my manager is kind of a dick, and whenever I needed help, my coworkers would straight up make an excuse to not help me. Times like that makes me really miss my old job. At least everyone there was pretty decent, if not for the constant gossip and saying really confusing stuff I didn’t get, and at least Craig treated me better out of all of them.

I shook my head. I’m not supposed to think about that asshole! Right now, I should be more focus with my final, submit it, and get it over with. The semester was finally over for me, which means I’ll be graduating very soon, but even if I’ll get my diploma...I feel like...I haven’t learned enough about business.

_ “From how I see things, people work together and well when they have a common enemy, so if you’re gonna work with other people, you’ll have to see me as your enemy, got it?” _

_ “Words are words, people say hurtful things to each other, and people always get a big head when they get praised. It’s all about being modest and keeping a leveled head. It’s best to ignore any comments that try to get upfront and personal with you, and instead of using that hate as something that hurts you, use it to shield you.” _

_ “In life, you’ll meet a lot of people that will throw so much hate towards your way, and it’s up to you on how to deal with it. You can either face them head on, or let them bury you alive.” _

I sighed, “even in my head, he had a terrifying face. God. ….Maybe if I imagined him with a tutu?” I closed my eyes, “nope, still terrifying.”

I sat back in my chair, staring at my computer screen with a dull expression. No matter how hard I try to forget him, I couldn’t. I missed him.

“What’s so great about him, anyways? He’s just an asshole,” I sighed. I say that, but I know why I like him. He’s kind in his own way, he treated me like I could do anything if I put my heart into it, he was always there when I’m at my lowest, and even before he fired me, he just expected me to be a team player, not just for him but for the entirety of the company. Craig was only trying to look out for me, and I fucking blew it. “....Ugh...I’m out of coffee,” I sighed as I stared at my empty mug. I got up and started looking for my coffee mix, but I groaned when I realized that I had no more. Money was tight for the past few weeks. “Great. How am I going to finish this fucking final without coffee?” I sighed.

I stared at my screen, seeing how I have until midnight tonight to finish it, so I decided to save my work so far before heading outside to get some more coffee.

As I headed to my favorite coffee spot that was near to my place, I noticed a magazine that the shop had in stock. It was the latest Weekly Chic magazine, the summer one, and I believed it had Della, that model that everyone was so hyped about. After I got myself a coffee, I picked up a copy, and started leaving the store. Why I picked it up? I guess I was curious on how things were going over there, and for nostalgia reasons. As I took a sip of my coffee, I immediately spat it out, surprising a few people walking by. I stared at the magazine, finding something off with it. For one, the model, Della, she didn’t look happy, her clothes were a mess in the photo, and what’s strange is that...this wasn’t even the summer outfit she was suppose to ear, in fact, this dress was from the winter shoot.

“What the…” I started flipping through the pages, reading them carefully, all the words were gibberish or had terrible spelling errors. All the models being shown here were wearing the wrong clothes that weren’t even on correctly. This entire column was a complete mess. “What is going on here?” I muttered as I kept reading over and over until I reached the comment section that Craig usually leave in every issue. “...” Who cares? That was what was said there.

My heart stopped.

This wasn’t like Craig at all, he normally talks about what’s in style and what’s not, even adding his own little harsh comment on how if he ever saw anyone in something that wasn’t what he suggested, he’d call them idiots and jokingly threaten to call the fashion police. So seeing this, seeing those two words on the comment section from the CEO himself. Well...I was fucking mortified.

“What are you doing, Craig?” I whispered to myself. I tried to understand what was going on, what was happening, but no matter how much I read the magazine, there was nothing I could do. It wasn’t until I realized something. Something was off.

This has never happened before, all the previous issues were pretty normal, so why was this one off? As I checked the date on the magazine, trying my best to figure it out, I realized that this magazine was being made...right after...I was fired.

“....You have got to be fucking with me, Craig!” I shouted, causing people to stare, but I didn’t give a damn. I dropped my coffee and began sprinting not back to my place, but towards the office. When I got there, I quickly tried to talk to the receptionist to let me in. “Kate, let me in.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but if you do not have an appointment, I can’t let you-”

“Oh enough with your crap! You know who I am, and I know how you got swindled a hundred bucks when you bought that wool bag, only to later find out it was actually made from dog hair! Now if you don’t let me the fuck in, I’m going to wreck this entire room!” I shouted, causing a lot of the employees to turn and stare at me in surprise.

“Jesus…”

“....Um….” I noticed how Kate was about to call for security.

“Kate, I swear to god, if you fucking call security, I will fucking make sure the next thing you see is my face in your dreams, I will go all out and make your life a living hell! I am not kidding Kate, I will fucking do it, I will literally make you paranoid every time you step outside!” I shouted.

“....” Kate quickly moved her hand away from the security button and instead, opened the door for me.

“Thank you...and sorry for saying that earlier,” I said. I then rushed towards Craig’s office. I barged through the door, my blood was pumping. “Craig! We need to talk!” As I stepped in, I was shocked to see the slob sitting at Craig’s desk. “Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened to you?”

“....Why do you care?” Craig sighed as he slumped in his seat. He was a mess, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. There were suspicious stains everywhere, his hair was a mess, and it looked like he didn’t even try to shave this morning. He looked like hell.

“Holy crap, look at yourself, you’re a mess!” I exclaimed.

“So what?” Craig sighed, sitting up. I noticed a bottle of wine on his table, and I watched as he poured himself a glass. He looked at the glass then back at the bottle, and simply shrugged as he started to drink from the bottle instead.

“Craig, whatever is going on, quit it. You are scaring me right now,” I said.

“Wow, shocker. The scary man looking scarier,” Craig sighed, “just...what are you doing here? You’re not allowed to be here you know.”

“I know...but then I saw this shit!” I threw the magazine on his desk, “what the fuck, man? This isn’t like you at all!”

“Yes it is,” Craig sighed.

“No it fucking isn’t! The Craig I knew wouldn’t be wearing a bathrobe and let himself get stains all over it! The Craig I knew wouldn’t be sitting here and drinking so early in the morning! The Craig I knew wouldn’t look like a depressing old man! The Craig I know is a stylish, bossy, somewhat terrifying, and possibly greatest CEO I have ever met! That's the Craig I know, not this sorry excuse of a slob you’ve let yourself become!”

“Who cares?” Craig groaned, “I’m a worthless piece of shit, that’s what I am, incapable of feeling anything, remember? That’s what you said,” Craig sighed, about to take another sip of the wine bottle.

I frowned and quickly rushed over as I took the bottle away from him. I then threw the bottle across the room, letting it shatter against the wall, the contents leaking down and onto the floor. I then looked at Craig.

“....That was a very expensive wine, Tweek,” Craig frowned.

I frowned and quickly slapped him across the face, “that’s Coffee Boy to you, asshole,” I said. “Look, I ain’t gonna let you waste away like this. This isn’t the Craig I want to see, where’s the devil child that speaks what’s on his mind and isn’t afraid to tell the straight up truth to people? Where’s that Craig?”

“He’s gone, he’s dead, aren’t you glad?” Craig frowned, leaning back and rubbing the cheek where I slapped him, “no one cares about me, no one will care if I’m here or not. In the end...people really would like for Craig Tucker to drop dead.”

“I would care!” I shouted, “I would care a lot! I would care if you suddenly vanished this very earth right now! I would care if I never get to see you again! I would care if you’re hurt, if you’re sad, if you’re in pain, if you’re not being you! I would care about you!”

“Well why would you do that?” Craig frowned.

“Because I fucking love you, you idiot!” I shouted, clenching my fist.

“.....”

I sighed as I stared down, “I love you. I know you don’t want me to say it, and I know you probably think it’s annoying, but I love you, and I can’t help it.”

“....Just why?” Craig sighed.

“Why what?”

“Why do you like me? I was never been that nice to you, even when we were kids or even when I did have a crush on you. Why would you ever like someone like me?”

“....Because you’re honest. Unlike most assholes in this world that use their sharp tongues to look scary, you use it to be honest and help people improve. I mean, you always yell at your employees, and yet, you still let them work on the biggest and most important project because deep down, you actually believe in their skills, you believe in them. Yeah, you say rude things, but in a way, who doesn’t every now and then? People aren’t perfect, and you definitely aren’t perfect, but you don’t care, because you know that you’re not perfect, and that doesn’t stop you from doing your best. Why else are you the fucking CEO of this place? It’s because you’re you, and you know how to keep this place from falling to the ground,” I then grabbed the magazine, “but this….this isn’t helping you, it’s the opposite of what you’re trying to achieve. This….this will be what makes this company fall,” I said. I threw the magazine back at his desk.

“.....” Craig stared at the magazine, I can see something in his eyes, but I wasn’t sure what.

“Craig….no matter how much you push me away or how you want to ignore it, you just can’t...in the end….you know I like you…” I grabbed his face so he would look at me. When I stared into his eyes, I smiled, “and I think...deep down...you still like me too.” Craig’s eyes widened, and his mouth slightly opened in surprise, “so much for a childish crush, huh?” I smiled.

“.....” I could feel something wet falling down my hand, and when I looked at Craig, I smiled when I saw him crying. I think this was the first time I’ve ever seen Craig cry. He looked so...normal when he’s crying. I just wanted to kiss his tears away. “....I guess so,” Craig smiled, tears still falling.

I smiled as I wiped his tears with my thumbs, stroking his cheek. I smiled when I felt Craig leaning against my hands, even placing his hand over my right, making sure it stays there for a bit.

“Now what?” I asked.

“Well….I could always use a guy like you around. How about I give you back your job?” Craig smiled.

“Really? Aren’t you afraid of what others might think?”

“Remember, don’t let those comments get to you,” Craig smiled.

I smiled, “I won’t.”

Craig smiled widely, “besides...I could really use a guy like you around here. From how I see it...you’re probably the only one here that actually...gets me.”

“Well...I have been watching you closely for the past few years, so I know a thing or two about you,” I said, blushing.

“Ha...so you know how much I like you?” Craig asked.

“....Well...let’s see it,” I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. I didn’t care if his five o’ clock shade was kinda scratching my face, or how his breath was kinda bad, at that moment, all I could think about was how soft his lips were compared to how sharp his tongue was when he spoke. “Everything I dreamed of,” I sighed.

“....Don’t look now, but we got an audience,” Craig sighed.

I pulled away and looked back at the door, like Craig said, everyone who saw me running in here have been standing there, not very discreetly, and were just watching us in shock and amazement.

“Oh god,” I blushed at being seen kissing the boss.

“What are you all staring at? Shouldn’t you be getting to work?” Craig frowned.

“Well...why should we after we just saw how much of a softie you actually are, sir?” Dave said, smiling.

“You little-” I cut Craig off.

“I’ll handle it,” I smiled. I turned towards the others, smiling, before I let out my voice, “so what? You gonna blab it to some reporter or some shit? Who fucking cares!? This is my relationship with Craig, and even if I’m dating him, while also working here, that doesn’t mean no one is gonna doing their god damn job! So why don’t you all make yourselves useful and go back to fucking work!” I shouted at the top of my lungs, “unless you really want to see how angry I can get!”

“Y-yes, sir!” Everyone exclaimed as they all rushed out of the office and got back to work.

Kate stayed behind, “we uh...we won’t say anything if you two don’t want us to say anything, we’ll even forget about it if you like.”

“Good,” both Craig and I said together, smiling like the devil.

Kate quickly left, and I headed back to Craig’s desk and sat on it. “So...what’s my first task, C.T?”

“Please...call me Craig,” Craig smiled. I smiled, “and the first thing I’m gonna need you to do is help me clean up, I wanted to punch myself when I saw my reflection this morning.”

I laughed, “will do.”

“Oh and I’d like it if you’d admit that you were the one who sent me that creepy note from high school.”

“Will...wait, how’d you know!?”

“The moment you said, ‘I have been watching you closely for the past few years.’ I put two and two together, and well...you know.”

“Oh my god,” I could die right there and then.

“Tell me...why magazine letters?” Craig asked.

“So you wouldn’t find out it was from me?”

“Hm...your handwriting is a bit recognizable, but you should have just typed it,” Craig said, getting up.

“Yes, sir,” I sighed.

“Another thing, are you busy later today?” Craig asked.

“I uh, I still gotta submit my final, but nothing after that,” I said.

“Great, I’ll come over tonight,” Criag smiled.

“W-what for?”

“Well duh, why else would I come to your place after hours?” Craig blushed.

“....O-oh,” I blushed. “Y-you mean...we...you and me...oh Jesus…” I can feel my heart racing.

Craig smirked before he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me towards him, “want to see what else my sharp tongue can do?”

Dear god, I love this man.

I grabbed his hand and we began to leave his office together. Who knew that the devil child from my childhood could be the most sweetest guy I know? I guess I’m the only one here that can actually tame him, not that I minded one bit.

** _The End._ **


End file.
